Memory
by shokubu
Summary: They are normal high school students. They were childhood friends but Zero forgot about him and Kaname was furious. "You dare to forgot about me." Zero was left speechless when Kaname forcefully kissed him. 'What? Why are you so mad? Who are you' BoyxBoy. Kaze.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

AN: Yeah, it's another story on memory. hm... why do i like this kind of story? Well maybe not many making it. lol. and it's AU. If anyone remembered, i already post this story but i deleted it and rewrite it. It's only consist of 2 chapter. Also sorry for not updating other story. I'm kind of lost. But 'our step-mother's draft is already done, what left is to actually write it. Fate chapter 8 is half-way done and I only started on Trap 5. Also my mid-term exam is around the corner. Yay...(sarcastically)

Warning: Not beta-ed. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero knew something is wrong with him but he acted as if he didn't notice it.

At age of ten something bad happened and he lost a bit of his memory. It was not really that severe; the doctor said it's only because of a trauma, the memory will come back but after six years it still didn't come back.

Zero didn't know which memory was gone but since they moved away to Hokaido right after the incident, Zero lived his daily life normally. It was safe to say the memory he lost got to do with the life he had in Tokyo or someone he left. He still remembered his family and the life they had so it was no trouble rising in the family routine.

However sometimes he got confused when Ichiru told him about something regarding the friends they had back in Tokyo. When he told his family he didn't remember, they got really concern and Zero didn't like how stress they got worrying about him.

So whenever he was confused of certain subjects of the past, he acted as if it had slipped his mind. At least that way, they won't worry about him much although they still concerned about him since he tend to space out a lot and years gone by since then.

So when they moved back to Tokyo, Zero really didn't expect what was coming towards him.

"Ha—stop."

Zero gasped, catching his breath at the moment of escape but it was not long before a pair of lips found his again. He could hear the echo of traffic and the laugher and whisper of someone unknown somewhere in the background but it felt so far away. The sunlight doesn't reach the dark alley. It as though it's cut off from the world.

"Erm…!" a moaned escaped his throat.

Zero struggled against the binding hand which holding both his wrists above his head. But the hand only tightened more around his wrists and he winced in pain. The other firm, hard body moved closer, flushed against his and Zero could feel the warm of his body and also cold hard wall digging in his back.

Zero shuddered. How did he end up in this situation anyway, pull into an alley, got push to the wall and kissed by some strangers?

Zero didn't get to think when his aggressor's wet tongue entered his mouth again as he whined. It felt weird but somehow he was losing himself into the act. The man's tongue skillfully explored his mouth, running across his teeth and the upper side of his mouth.

Then he felt the other moved his head to more comfortable position before coaxing Zero's tongue to respond to him, to battle with him and by instinct Zero did. Zero moaned into the kiss before groaning when he felt a knee settled between his legs, near his crotched, teasing and pushing against him as he grounded their hips together for more contact.

It was so hot suddenly.

The other boy's unique smell was intoxicating him. Zero glanced at the teen through half-lid eyes. His assailant's deep mysterious mismatched wine orbs were looking into his and upon meeting his clouded lilac one, a flash of mischief flashed across his eyes. He pressed in closer, deeper… His other hand wandered down his back, only to grab his ass, massaging, making him shudder. All of his was crushing him… everything he had between his legs, causing a shock of pleasure to run up his spine, the feeling incredible, indescribable, making him wanted to scream.

The heat… the smell…

It rang something nostalgic in his mind but was so distant.

Suddenly his attacker pulled away, releasing him before staring at him as he slid down to the dirt, panting heavily. Zero's eyes lifted at him and leaned down, beautiful, soft wavy dark brown hair swayed as he moved.

He smirked or was it a chuckle that had left him. Zero didn't know. His head was so in the daze right now he couldn't make any sense. Maybe that was why he couldn't find in himself to react expectedly in this kind of situation by punching the light out of the smirking bastard.

A hand reached down to him and caressed his left cheek and Zero who was still in effect of the kiss, leaned into it like a cat. This caused the man to smirk wider and he leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Zero's abused lips.

Then he pulled away and leaned close to his ear.

"_Welcome back, Zero."_

And then Zero's world went dark.

* * *

That was what happened last week. Zero was still confused of what actually went that day. He was only going to the convenience store when he was pulled into the alley. Who was that brunette, Zero didn't know. And what was his reason for doing that was still a mystery to Zero. _It was not like they knew each other nor had any history together_. Was it a case of mistaken identity?

Also since he blanked out, he didn't know how he got home after that, sleeping in his own room and bed. He asked Ichiru but his twin was too into his video game to reply anything than 'huh' and 'ah' before a 'huh' again, eyes glued to the television screen all the time. He was not making any sense so Zero didn't bother asking anymore.

Then a week past just like that, without him figuring anything out and doing naught to find out the guy's identity. Besides it was not like he had any lead from the start.

Zero shook his head. That is not important right now. Zero's eyes travelled to the white rigid building which everyone called school. He and Ichiru are transferring to new school today and they are already late.

"Sorry, we are late!" both of them apologized when they arrived at the principal office, breathing harshly from all the running they done from the train station to the school.

However, instead of a pair of securitizing eyes looking disapproved at them; a smiling young man greeted them warmly. "Oh, it's the Kiryuu twins. Welcome. Welcome." He stood, giving them both a tight hug before gesturing to the two chairs in front of him. "Come, have a seat."

They sat and Zero finally realized who was sitting behind the desk. It was Cross Kaien, their uncle's lover. He used to visit us with Uncle Touga but they never seen each other after we moved to Hokaido.

The man started to chat and Zero sighed inwardly. Zero glanced at his brother who was giving him the same look as he was giving to him. This is going to take a long time.

* * *

_Ding Dong Dang_

The bell indicating recess rang and Kaien blinked, automatically shutting up. He glanced at his pocket watch and tilted his head confusedly.

"Is it that time already? I didn't notice."

'_You didn't?!'_ both the twins exasperated inwardly, clearly already tired of the middle aged man's chattering. The man had been talking endlessly and many hours had gone by. It was really a mystery how the petite man can talk nonstop for hours and he didn't even miss a beat in his voice. Zero swore he thought the man could not be a human. Why you ask? It's because Zero didn't even see the man stop to take a breath and he pretty sure Ichiru noticed it too.

Kaien's mouth continued to run and was moving funnily as he talks. It's another wonder when the man didn't even seem tired from doing all of that at once.

A startling clap from the principal pulled their attention to him and the man smiled. "Now, shall we go to your classes?"

They nodded and shared a look. 'Finally!'

* * *

"Fuh! That was torturing." Ichiru commented as soon as they were dismissed from the bipolar principal. He was a bit strange and being in his presence for almost half the day was enough for them to lose their mind too.

A little more and Zero was going to beat the shit out of Kaien. He was—how to say it nicely—annoying. He won't stay still. He talked a lot and he's happy all the time, only to revert to serious for no apparent reason before going back to his cheery self. It was irritating to see.

"Tell me about it. He's more tolerable a few years ago."

"Yeah, but…" Ichiru looked trouble. "He was scary at time, especially when he was in a bad mood." Ichiru winced remembering his childhood where Kaien would smack his head out of the blue.

A little frown marred Zero's forehead. Yes, he remembered that. Ichiru was really a good observer and he always pointed out something that stabbed someone to the core. Kaien hated that side of Ichiru because Ichiru was destroying the walls he so hard had built around him without much effort. Being found out irked him and that made him violent.

Zero had always had to clamp his brother up before his twin could say anything stupid and got beat up to tears. He also had to call his uncle every time it happened besides soothing his crying brother.

Enough about that man. Zero didn't like him much. He liked to bully Ichiru and Zero didn't like it. He liked it more if Ichiru smiled and laughed, being happy because it made him happy too.

Zero smiled suddenly and was lost into his world that he didn't realize he was going to walk into someone. Meanwhile Ichiru noticed it and was about to warn his brother but it was too late.

Zero stumbled into another boy and the said boy's hard body made him fell backward. However he didn't get to make a fool of himself by falling on his butt but was pulled back into the said boy's hard chest before being embraced.

Familiar scent filled his sense and Zero unconsciously leaned in and inhaled the scent.

A chuckle vibrated from the warm body and a deep voice caught his attention. "Do you always smell other off?"

Zero looked up and met he deep ebony orbs which had plagued his mind for some times now.

"If I don't know any better, I'll say you have odour fetish, Ze. Ro. Chan."

That smirk… immediately Zero pushed the other away and stumbled backward.

"YOU!" he pointed. The other just smiled. His eyes glinted behind the glasses he was wearing. He wasn't wearing one when they met.

Zero then reached forward and grabbed the boy's collar, bring their face and body closer as he glared and snarled. "You pervert. You dare show yourself in front of me again."

The other just smiled his annoying smile before Ichiru pulled him harshly from the other's arms. Ichiru shielded him and hissed angrily at the other.

The other chuckled, looking down on Ichiru as if his brother was a small animal. However, Ichiru was not affected as he glared back at the other boy, puffing his chest out to seem bigger than the situation really was.

Why was Ichiru acting like this? He never had seen Ichiru so hostile towards someone before. Then it hit Zero. Did Ichiru see the kiss the other day?

Zero became flushed red, thinking of the possibility.

"What the fuck are you doing here Kaname?" Ichiru spoke and it snapped Zero out of his little world.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

'_Kaname? Does Ichiru know this guy?'_

"I go to this school dumbass, if you still haven't notice. We are wearing the same uniform." The other mocked him back and Ichiru growled.

'_Feh! Such a bad luck.'_

"What was that you freak!" Ichiru retorted.

Kaname snorted, looking down on Ichiru more. "What? You're deaf now?"

The two started to bicker and Zero who was standing beside them, stared dumbfounded at the two as they interacted like old enemies who hadn't seen each other for decade.

It's not after a few seconds of silent from Zero that the two realized Zero's lack of words or action.

"Nii-san?" Ichiru tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you being quiet?" Ichiru asked. "Usually this time you would break us apart and take that thing side."

Kaname glared but was ignored as Ichiru saw the confusion in his twin eyes. Kaname too seemed to notice it and he didn't expect the next word to escape Zero's mouth to be. Either of them did.

Zero however was only able to blink in confusion as a word stumbled out of mouth.

"Who?"

As soon as he did, Ichiru flinched and his eyes went wide. Meanwhile Kaname didn't seem affect but the air around him dropped to naught and Zero felt squirmy. He didn't like the look of that and when a look of horror appeared on Ichiru's face, Zero finally understood.

_This is it… This is the piece that had been lost._

Suddenly a hand reached towards him and grabbed him.

Body collided with body.

His hands pushing and the others pulling.

Breathing hitched.

And lips crashed with another pairs.

Then he tsked.

"_You dare to forget about me."_

* * *

A few days later, Zero spent being in daze. Ichiru told their parents about what happened at school and it had sent their parents into frenzy. Zero was forced to see the doctor and did some stupid test. He was like a white mouse being poke at constantly.

Then, Ichiru had to pull him into his dark room, making him sit at his desk and had a study light in his face. He begun interrogating him, forcing him to tell him everything, by mean everything that Kaname had done to him.

Zero didn't want to tell and he did. He kept the kiss incident a secret but he did tell Ichiru about the being pulled into the dark alley incident, omitting anything that embarrassed him.

Ichiru was still suspicious though but he didn't voice it out. Later he drilled into Zero about Kaname. Everything 'evil deed' Kaname had done.

Apparently, Kaname was their neighbor and he still is. He lived in the mansion behind their house, up the hill. He lived there with his parents once but now he lived alone since his parents had to work abroad.

Also Kaname is older than him by two years. They used to play together once upon a time but Kaname ruined everything by bullying Zero and made him into his servant. He was always by Kaname side and Kaname always used him to do something. Ichiru hated him for that and from what his younger twin said, Zero also hated that brunette.

He said that but Zero kind of didn't believe him. Maybe it was because Ichiru's clear hatred towards Kaname and he was saying that only to make Zero hated Kaname too. Or maybe it was because the expression Kaname was making when the first meet since he moved. That expression- Zero blushed- where only beloved couples have.

"Hey, why are you blushing?!" Ichiru snapped him out of his day dream.

Zero covered his face as if to hide it. "I'm not." he tried to denied.

But his younger twin narrowed his eyes towards him as he closed in to him. "You better not think about him." The hatred swirled in his dark purple orbs. "I will never, ever accept him as my brother-in-law!" He shouted into his face and left.

Zero gapped. What was that? "What do you mean brother-in-law?"

"FORGET IT!"

Then Ichiru locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

Zero sighed. Ichiru and his mood swings. It's hard to keep up to him these days.

'CREAK'

Someone sat in front of him and somehow the class had gone quiet. That was odd isn't it still recess time?

Zero looked up and almost jumped out of his skin when his eyes came to meet with a staring wine orbs. "Ka-Kaname!" he fumbled, successfully losing his balance and falling out of his chair... only that it didn't happen. Zero looked at the floor then to the strong hand holding both his arms, to the owners.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to be funny?"

Zero settled down on his seat and adjusted his posture as he looked away. "I'm not supposed to speak with you." he mumbled.

Dark mahogany framed by thick lashes, thin but devilishly full lips, velvety smooth tresses snaking over pierces ears and a long beautifully pale neck, Kaname was truly a piece of art. But for some reason, Zero managed to see through all that and could only think he's a weird person. Also he kissed him... twice... without a reason.

"Feh!" Kaname snorted as he leaned back into his seat. "You think I care? Besides it must be that sorry excuse of bratty brother of yours who probated you, right?" Kaname looked at him, expecting an answer and even without him saying anything, Kaname already knew.

Kaname smirked. "Whatever. He hated me ever since I stole you from him." He seemed proud of it but Zero didn't understand.

"What?"

That beautiful wine orbs turned cold and Zero found himself shivered under his gaze. He tsked and stood up at the same time kicked his chair. Zero's classmates flinched back and almost all looked pale.

"Oh shit, Kuran's angry." One of the guys said.

"Ohhh... the new guy going to get it." another guy said and Zero heard some even ran to call the teacher.

Someone shadowed him and Zero looked up only to see Kaname leaned towards him, trapping him between him and the chair. He stared hard at him.

Zero flinched. Is he going to get a beating? Was Ichiru telling the truth? Did he really get bullied by Kaname some time ago?

"Did you really forget about me?"

HIs meek voice startled Zero.

"I'm sorry." and Zero found himself apologizing.

However it had the reverse effect. Zero's poor desk was flung and before Zero could react, Kaname left with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Ichiru returned to class. Who was it that told him the homeroom teacher was calling for him? He didn't. Ichiru gritted his teeth. When he sees that blonde he's going to beat the shit out of him.

Ichiru hear a snicker and his eyes snapped a sharp glare at the mischief blond.

"Aidou…!" he growled and grabbed his uniform collar. "You dare fucking with me."

Aidou didn't seem bother by it at all as he continued smirking. "Oh, what did if I may ask have I done to you?" he played innocently while his cousin frowned at Ichiru, disapproved of Ichiru's treatment towards his cousin.

"You dare to ask…" Ichiru began, ready to punch that smug face of Aidou but at the corner of his eyes, he saw Kaname exited his classroom in a bad mood. Immediately he released Aidou and ran up to his class while Kaname went the other way.

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked his cousin but Akatsuki just shrugged, having no idea. Just as Aidou was going to pursuit the new student, he saw Kaname's back in the hallway.

"Oh, it's Kaname-senpai!" he squealed happily.

Akatsuki glanced towards the senpai and hooked a finger in his cousin back uniform collar, preventing him from chasing his favourite senpai. Kaname didn't seem like he's in a mood to tolerant anything right now.

"Don't Hanabusa. He's in a bad mood. You'll get beat up."

Aidou blinked and eyed his cousin before back to his disappearing senpai. "Okay… but…" he paused as he tilted his head. "What's he doing on the first year floor?"

* * *

Ichiru burst into the classroom and ran up to his brother before grasping his shoulders forcefully and looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?! Did he do something to you?"

Zero blinked, gapping at his brother. His eyes wide startle. "What are you talking about, Ichiru." He then frowned. "And where did you go? Recess time is almost over."

As soon as Zero told him that, his stomach growled. He almost forgot about lunch. Zero chuckled and brought out their bento.

"Let's go the roof."Ichuiru suggested as he pulled his brother out of class and into the hallway.

"Are you trying to skip class Ichiru?" Zero asked as he followed his brother. There's only ten minutes left before the next period start and if they go to the roof, they'll never going to finish lunch before the next class.

"Next is gym anyway. I didn't bring my gym clothes." Ichiru went up the stairs. "And it's that principle's class." Ichiru pouted as he opened the door to the roof.

Zero laughed. "You can't avoid him all the times you know; you'll fail his class and have to repeat a year."  
"I know." Ichiru took a seat by the railing as Zero set down the bento. "Only this once. I'll go for his next class… but why is the principle teaching class? Doesn't he have other thing to do?"

"This Cross we are talking about."

Ichiru exchanged glances with Zero before sighing. "Yeah you're right."He tehn clapped his hand together. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

They ate quietly in peace as they enjoyed the afternoon breeze. The silent was comfiortable and Zero relaxed. He liked this time of the day, sun bathing under the warm light, watching the blue sky and clouds passing by as he filled his stomach with something decent. He liked lazing around like this with nothing in his mind, just zoning out.

Suddenly Kaname's face flashed across his mind and he stopped eating. Ichiru noticed it and lifted his eyes towards his brother.

"Nii-san?"

Zero shifted his gaze toward his twin and contemplated. He put his chopsticks down. "Ichiru…" he then thought best not to ask. "It's nothing."

Ichiru observed his brother. His face looked like he wanted to ask something but thought better not. He seemed trouble. What is it?

"What is it? You can tell me."

Zero hesitated. "Ichiru… about Kaname."

As soon as Zero uttered the brunette name, his eyebrows burrowed together and his eyes dilated as hatred immediately whirled in a pool.

His heart ached. "Why do you hate him so much? He didn't seem that bad."

Ichiru frowned. In his head flashed the same question Zero asked him when he was little. At that time, Ichiru's hatred for Kaname had escalated to bad height. They fought to the point where Ichiru was admitted into the hospital with punctured lungs and broken jaws while Kaname broke his arm.

Zero was at a karate lesson when it happened. He was not there when it happened so he couldn't stop them. When he heard about it, he rushed to the hospital and cried his eyes out seeing Ichiru's condition. He also screamed at Kaname for not holding back his strength. They didn't talk for weeks and Ichiru was happy. That was the only time Zero took his side rather than his beloved Kaname. For once he felt like he got his brother back but then he could see Zero was taking a toll from the separation.

Zero was depressed.

"_Why do you hate him so much?"_ he asked while crying.

It hurt so much to see Zero's tears. It was his fault and Ichiru didn't like it. So he toned down his hatred and tried to tolerate Kaname. At least to the point they only insulted each other. But still that doesn't mean he approved of them dating. Yes they were dating but since Zero doesn't remember there's no need to remind him. Right? RIGHT?!

Zero was looking at him. Ichiru grumbled.

"Ok, I lied. He never bullied you. I just made it up. He's your… boy—I mean best friend."

"Oh!" Zero's expression seemed to gain light. He seemed relief. Ichiru smiled. "But…" he frowned. "Why don't I remember about him? If he's my best friend I should remember. Right?"

'_He's your boyfriend. I don't think that forgettable but you still forgot.'_ He grumbled inwardly. "Yeah but remember what the doctor said. Because of that traumatic event, some of your memory is lock. It just a coincident you forgot about Kaname." _'It's not since he's the cause of your trauma.'_

"Yeah… I guess…"

Somewhere on the other side of the roof, Kaname was hiding behind the roof entrance building. He didn't mean to eavesdrop. He was going to take a nap to calm his anger but then the twins came and he didn't see a suitable time to leave.

"How ridiculous." His eyes darkened.

* * *

_** Review please...**_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does. **

**AN: Sorry, I'm trying to write and update everything but something gets in the way. SORRY! Not beta and a lot of grammar mistakes I think. You've been warned. **

**PART 2, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright class, that's all for today…"

_Ding Dong Dang_

The school bell rang indicating the end of school period for today. Ichiru quickly got out of his seat and approached Zero.

"Ready to go back?" Zero asked as soon as he noticed his brother was standing in front of him, only to receive a shake of his head at his question.

"No, I got something to do." He then apologized. "You head back home first. Tell mom I'll be late for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Zero had to ask because usually they were like a Siamese twins joined at the hips. They would go almost everywhere together and they had the same cycle of friends. So it was weird when Ichiru would have plan that he didn't knew off or wasn't invited. Besides they only been back for a short while.

"The guys from elementary school are meeting up."Ichiru spoke cheekily. He sounded so excited and his face was glowing.

'_Oh…'_ If it was in elementary school, they did have different cycle of friends. Ichiru was always the cheerful one so he was kind of a friend magnet. He would be surrounded by friends and would be the group leader. It was his natural ability.

As for him, he liked it more to spend time alone, taking a nap or being together with… Zero raised an eyebrow. _'Eh…funny, I can't remember."_

"Ro… Zero? Zero-nii?!" Ichiru snapped him out of his thought, looking up at him. "Are you listening?"

Zero smiled speechlessly. "Sorry, I didn't"

Ichiru sighed. "Mou~ are you going to be alright walking back alone. Your head is always in the cloud."

Zero waved him off. "You're such a worry ward. Nothing is going to happen."

"Really?" Ichiru raised an eyebrow at him. "The last time you were like this, that bastard Kuran kissed you in front of me." _'Not to mention a lot of people saw it too.' _

Instantaneously, Zero blushed red from both embarrassment and surprise. He tried hiding it with a frown. "Hey, don't remind me of that and quiet. Other is going to hear ya." Zero whispered desperately.

Ichiru sighed inwardly. '_If only he knew… the whole student body is already gossiping about it and the guys from elementary school already thought it would be like 'that' between you two…' _Then as if remembering something, Ichiru grabbed his bag. "Anyway, I'm going to be late. See you at home."

"Kay, don't get in trouble."

"Right back at ya, bye."

"Bye." Ichiru left and Zero watched as he disappeared behind the sliding door before continuing his forgotten task, packing up. As he did, he glanced out of the window towards the school gate. Everyone seemed to be rushing to get home.

'_Ba-thump'_

And there his heart skipped a beat when he saw a certain figure waiting at the gate.

'_Kaname…'_ Zero stared absent-mindedly. _'I wonder if he minds going back together.'_

Finished he slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly left. But as he walking through the corridor, he noticed a lot of students returning into the school and was mumbling about taking the back door to go back instead.

His curiosity perked and he wondered what made them turned back. So he increased his steps and hoped he didn't miss Kaname by mistake. As he was getting near the gates, he already passed by a lot student who seemed more like they were running for their life and when he got there, he finally knew why.

There was a group of delinquent from other school gathering around the school gate, looking pissed off by something and that something got to do with Kaname. Fear for Kaname getting hurt got the better of him so Zero rushed towards the older boy.

"Kaname."

But before he could say anything else, Kaname threw his gakuren at Zero. "You're in the way." He said as he got in front of him, back towards him.

Zero caught the article swiftly but he end up looking like a klutz when he lose grip on his bag instead. His little action gained the delinquents' attention and instantly they were erupted into a huge laughter.

Kaname face palmed. All his previous seriousness gone. He gave Zero a -are-you-fucking-kidding-me glance.

Zero shrugged his shoulder mouthing sorry.

Kaname sighed inwardly but when back to frowning when someone from the group of the delinquents approached Zero with one gleeful look.

"Zero?" he said in upmost astonishment and shock tone. His green eyes were shining.

Zero blinked, trying to recognize the teen. He seemed familiar. Meanwhile Kaname just glared at their close approximate.

"Kaito?"

As soon as the word left his mouth, Zero was enveloped in a hug. "Oh~ you remembered me. I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, hugging Zero more tightly.

How could he not? Kaito was one of his annoying friends from elementary school. He was a transfer student and he was cold as Popsicle, ignoring everyone including Ichiru. Although many wanted to make friends with him, he shut them out and he broke all the girls' heart that had a crush on him.

But for some reason, they go along together and they always played together. But Zero couldn't really stand him when he was in his bipolar personality. He would cling to him like a leach but pushed other away from him then.

It was like Zero was his only friends. He liked skin-ship too much which Zero was not so comfortable with. And even now it won't change. Kaito was holding his hands and waist so familiarly. They were not that close for Zero to feel at ease with his touch.

In other words he's getting creepy Goosebumps all over.

He laughed awkwardly, his head spinning in full speed to find a way to escape without offending the brunette. Just as he thought he was out of option but to say it out straight, Kaito was flung 10 feet away from him by a kick to the temple.

"Hands off, maggot." Kaname growled and without wasting time he grabbed Zero's hand and stomped away.

* * *

They end up in a train back together and Kaname still hadn't let his hand go. Fortunately there were not so many people in the train and they were minding their own business. The same went for Kaname because he was looking forward, in a deep thought as they stood side by side, leaning against the railing beside the door.

They stayed silent throughout the ride and even when they arrived at Zero's house, they still didn't say anything to each other. The silent was killing Zero. They stopped in front of Zero's house and Zero turned towards Kaname although he didn't look at him.

"Erm… my house..."

In a total daze, Kaname looked up towards the house as if he just realized they were walking home. He stared off into the sky before Kaname let go of their hands and pushed Zero against a wall. Zero closed his eyes, bracing for the collision except it didn't come. Instead a gentle hand caressed his cheek. Opening his eyes, his gaze met Kaname's solemn one. Zero was confused and as so, slowly fire of anger crept into those dark wine orbs.

Kaname's hand slipped down, snaking behind his nape and without a warning, Kaname grabbed a handful of hair and brought Zero's face closer to him. "Why did you remember him?"

"What?" Zero was more than confused now.

"Why do you remember Takamiya Kaito?"

'_And not me?'_ His eyes seemed like saying so.

"What do you mean?" Kaname's grip tightened and Zero winced. "Ka—you are hurting me…"

"He was there too…" the brunette mumbled. He lifted his eyes into Zero's. "He was there too! How was it you remembered him but not me?!"

There was silent.

"Ka—"Zero tried to reach to Kaname.

Kaname let him go and pushed him aside.

"Don't talk to me now. Go inside."

He said and there was no room for an argument. Zero's hand hung awkwardly. His eyes squinted in hurt and guilt. He made Kaname grumpy. He retracted his hand to his chest, gripping his palm. Kaname hated him now.

Thus, Zero did as he said and closed the door behind him after taking a glance at Kaname's leaving figure.

* * *

After bath, Ichiru got himself a bottle of mineral water from the fridge down stair before ascending the stairs again to go to his room. On the way, he saw his brother room door was wide open with the light still on. Sound of boxes and paper being moved reached his ears, perking his curiosity. Interested, he walked to his brother room and leaned at the door as he glanced around Zero's messy room.

"Wow, Zero-nii what are you doing? Unpacking or rampaging?" Ichiru asked, surprised at the state of his elder twin's room. Just a couple minute ago it was spotless and the boxes were lined pretty neatly against the wall. Now, it was all messy with papers and things lying around.

Zero ignored him and continued to throw a mass of paper over his shoulder.

Ichiru watched Zero's action for a while in silence as he drank his water. His brother looked determine and a little desperate. Did he lose something?

"What're you looking for?" Ichiru asked.

Zero stopped his movement, pondering before letting his form relaxed and leaned against the leg of his desk. He picked up something behind him and browsed the contents.

"Why don't we have a photo album which I am with Kaname?" he asked.

"That's because you're looking at my photo album." Ichiru told matter of facts.

Zero gave Ichiru a stare. "Don't be a jerk, Ichiru. I'm serious."

Ichiru pouted. "And so am I. That's mine." He then took it and mumbled under his breath of how it got in Zero's room instead. "You don't like other touching yours so you always hid it, remember?"

Zero made a face. "I don't. Amnesia remembers?" he said matter of facts. It was weird he knew everything else except things which got to do with Kaname. That was an extreme suppression of memory. Just what the heck happened? "Anyway where is it?"

"How should I know? Like I said you hid it."

Zero thought he should've known. Besides, he was the one packed his things before the move. One way or another he should have come across it somehow. But since he didn't know the album even looked like, there was no way he knew and he never found something like a photo album before.

Zero suddenly gasped and frowned. "Oh, no! You don't think I have lost it, do you?"

Ichiru thought for a second. "I don't think so. I remembered seeing a glimpse of it when you were packing."

"Really?" light gained in his eyes. "How did it look like?"

"It looked like maroon diary with a lock."

Zero tried recalling seeing the book and seconds later he snapped at a box and pulled out the said album. "Found it." He whirled it at Ichiru. "Is this it?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I thought it was a notebook or something so I didn't really pay special attention to it. Also it's locked."

"That lock doesn't really need a key. It's a password lock. You just need to key in Kaname's birthday."

Zero slowly stared at it as if being overwhelming by it. "Kaname's birthday…" he mumbled and Ichiru realized that maybe Zero didn't remembered about it too. Just as he was going to help his brother with the lock, it snapped open.

'_CLICK'_

"It's unlocked!"

"You remembered."

"I did?" Zero's eyes snapped at Ichiru and blinked stupidly before it drown in him. "I did! Didn't I?" His smiled like he just accomplished something big. "That's weird… haha… maybe it's true we're best friend after all."He babbled alone, his smile never left his face.

Seeing that, Ichiru suddenly felt like he was interrupting so he left his brother alone with a small smile of his own.

* * *

That night after walking Zero back to his house, Kaname went back to his house and immediately changed into something decent and left for a night club. He had been doing this since he was in middle school. How he did it is better not to be made known.

He usually came with his group but today he was in no mood to socialize. He just didn't want to be somewhere silent where he's going to think about what happened lately especially with Zero.

Kaname frowned. There he goes again, thinking about Zero. Kaname took another shot of his drink. It burned his throat but he could care less.

"Hey, Kaname. What are you doing here?" a blonde asked as he took a place beside the brunette.

Kaname ignored him and asked for another drink.

The blonde chuckled at being ignored and since he knew why. "Senri told me, Zero is back." He grinned. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, somehow enjoying his friend's misery.

Kaname glared at him. "Take that stupid grin off of your fucking face, Takuma. I'm not in the mood." He growled then looked away.

Takuma studied his leader before turning his body and followed Kaname's gaze to the dancing floor. There're a lot of people tonight, dancing and gridding against each other all sweaty and everything.

He knew Kaname was not looking at them but just staring into space and thinking about his 'cat'.

"So… the rumor is true. Zero did forget about you."

He hit homerun when Kaname suddenly sulked. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If it bothers you so much, you shouldn't be here. You should be helping him remember although it hurt. He'll remember eventually."

Kaname was silent.

"Besides you should remember that many is aiming for him and seeing he's now turned into some beauty..."

Kaname shoot up abruptly.

"Later." he left and Takuma smirked. "That was easy."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaname found himself in front of the Kiryuu's house looking up at Zero's room window. He stood there staring for about maybe 5 minutes when suddenly someone slid the window opened. Immediately he crept into the darkness where he would be hidden from anyone sight.

Not long after, he heard Zero's mom voice. "Zero- honey, what's wrong?"

Zero glanced around before he turned to his mom. "Nothing. I thought I heard something."

His mom laughed. "It's probably some stray cat. Come on, close the window. The mosquito is going to enter."

"Alright." Zero said last and Kaname heard the window closed. He went out of hiding and stared one last time before leaving.

* * *

For days Zero didn't see Kaname anywhere. Not in school and not in town. His house too didn't seem like anyone was in there. But then almost a week later, they met up and walked together to the train station. They had to ride train to school which Zero really hated. As they were waiting for their ride, Zero thought back to couple minutes ago when they meet Kaname.

"_Ichiru we're going to be late if you don't come out right now!" Zero called as he got out of the gate. They were not late actually but Ichiru was taking his sweet time getting ready and there's a chance they're going to be late if it continued like this. He turned and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he noticed someone was leaning against his house wall. _

"_Ka-Kaname?!" he squeaked. _

"_Good morning, Zero."Kaname greeted. His lips pulled a little smile which softened his feature. _

_Zero gawked for a second but then realized he hadn't replied the older brunette's greeting. "Morning." He mumbled as his eyes glanced at the handsome feature of the brunette. Today he's wearing thick black rim glasses and done his left side bangs up with bobby pins, showing off his silver piercings. His bad ass looks drew attention like usual. _

"_Listen." Kaname started, looking abashed. His hand rose to his back, rubbing his nape while his eyes were looking elsewhere. For some reason his usual compose was no there today and he seemed hesitating. "I'm sorry about the other day."_

_He finally dropped the bomb but Zero didn't catch it. His mind was rather busy thinking of what could be the reason Kaname was here at his house out of the blue like this after going under the radar for a few days. But when he realized Kaname was looking at him expecting some respond, he drew back._

_Kaname twitched and Zero's brain quickly processed what he could remember hearing the word the older boy had asked him. Fortunately for him, he managed to interpret some of the words he heard in his daze to form a question. _

"_No… it's ok. I know my circumstance always cause annoyance." Zero confessed which caused another twitch from Kaname. _

_The older boy's expression slowly returned to normal and his eyes narrowed. "It was not ok and I'm sorry." He apologized again. This time it was sterner. _

'_Why does he sound angry?'Zero didn't know how to react to that so he just stared in confusion at Kaname before Ichiru came out, yawning from the house._

"_Nii-chan, let's g—."_

As soon as Ichiru saw Kaname, they fought so the previous conversation was forgotten as if they never talked about it in the first place. Nevertheless Zero couldn't forget that Kaname greeted him with smile. Zero was surprised but he felt warm. He thought it was going to be hard talking to Kaname again after the other day event but Kaname was the one first to greet him and he smiled too. His smile was just like in the pictures.

They seemed so close in the pictures and maybe too close. But they were kids and kids don't know what personal space meant yet. He also had many Kaname's picture. There was a lot and more than what he had of his family and other friends. What was that all about?

Along the way to the train station, Kaname didn't talk to him nor did he respond to Zero's attempt of conversation. He gave a curt nod once in a while but that was all. It was like his head is full with heavy thought.

Meanwhile as for Kaname, he decided to give some thought on Takuma's suggestion and he had looked up Zero's condition in the internet. Roughly speaking, the amnesia can be fixed without being treated but one way to help them remembered faster is by reenacting the event that caused the amnesia to occur.

Remembering what was the cause; Kaname winced and covered his right eyes. It was hurting again.

Zero looked around, Ichiru seemed to be in his own world so he didn't realize what was going on at the back but it was awkward. Although Kaname was the one to start apologizing about the other day, he seemed reluctant to bond with Zero.

He seemed so happy in their first and second reunions. The disappointment in his eyes after he found out about Zero's memory condition stung his heart though.

The silent continued. It was a full five minute awkward moment in Zero's life. He already felt more depressed.

"The door will be closing now."

Zero blinked. When did he get into the train? He looked around and dread. It was crowded and he could barely breathe. This was why he hated train especially in Tokyo. They were too crowded and packed.

Zero suddenly found it hard to breath and he winced when a sharp edge of suitcase digging in his side. He especially hated crowded train. He always got crushed.

An arm circled around his waist, holding him up as he felt his knees buckled and he looked up. Kaname was looking concern, holding his body close to him while shielding his sight from other around him.

He didn't say a word but Zero found himself feeling better now.

When they got to school, Kaname disappeared in the crowd. There was a tint of disappointment when he realized it.

"Where are you heading to, Nii-chan?" Zero was pulled back by the wrist by Ichiru.

The older teen caught himself. "Erm…"

As if he understood what his brother was going through he let go of the hand and readjust his bag. "Make sure not get caught by the teacher." He said and left for class while Zero disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Kaname decided to ditch the first period. He needed to think about something really bad. He had decided to accept Zero's condition and tried not to be so irritated when Zero seemed confuse whenever something about them came up. He apologized too and wanted to start anew but he couldn't. It was so awkward. The silent on the way to the train station and school was the proof.

Actually last time how did they first become friends? How did they become close? Why did Zero decide to follow him?

Kaname had no idea why Zero liked him so much. When he remembered the past, Zero was not one to be persuaded easily. Kaname may flirt with him all the time but usually Zero gave no respond. He was even rejected when he asked to be friend with Zero when they first met. Although he was like that, for some reason he attached to Kaname awhile and he displayed a dark side whenever someone tried to snatch Kaname from him.

But—Kaname frowned—the Zero now is so different. He's not saying that Zero's personality changed but there's something missing. Maybe it was his aura…the air around him, it was not intense enough. His aura which made other cowered at mere glance from him. The thing that made people did as he told and challenge anyone to dare disobeying him. The challenge, especially his fierce eyes had so much sent cold chill through his body and excited him.

Kaname's heart beat with trill. He felt like he was alive again at remembrance of the old Zero. But his daydreaming was not long.

"I found you, Kaname."

Suddenly someone was in front of him.

"Are you ditching class?" the teen asked.

Kaname stared and a smirk came up his face. _'But the innocent Zero is not so bad…'_

* * *

Zero squirmed uncomfortably. They were in an old building of the school. It was a lab which was no longer in use but it was decorated to be used secretly by students. In the room there was a red couch, some fluffy pillows, air conditioner, freezer and maroon, heavy draped of curtain which created dark atmosphere in the room.

They were sitting on a mountain of pillows with Zero sitting in Kaname's lap while the latter man's arms wrapped around the former's waist.

"Kaname this is embarrassing…" Zero squirmed around, trying to get Kaname to release his hold on him but he didn't get him to budge at all if anything Kaname only drew him closer.

Kaname settled his chin on Zero's shoulder_. 'This is comfortable…_' He thought. He peeked at Zero's expression. He was uncomfortable and tense. Mischievousness quickly bubbled in his devilry heart and a gleam filled his orbs. Slowly, tempted by the thought and heat between them, he drew closer and drank in Zero's scent by burying his nose in Zero's nape.

Zero flinched, quivering as a result of Kaname's action. He tried peeking at Kaname to see what he was doing. He couldn't though since Kaname's face was buried in his neck.

"Ka—Kaname?"

"Shhhh… calm down. I'm not going to do _anything_." He whispered into Zero's ear before chuckling lowly.

Zero flinched again. His ears were his sensitive spot.

"Ah!"

Blush crept across his cheeks as his eyes clouded. Kaname sneakily nip at his ear loop and sucked at it.

"Ha—stop~ you said you won't do anything…" Zero gasped when Kaname placed several kisses down his neck before going upward again by licking. His body trembled. The more he tried to strain his body from felling the foreign pleasure, the more it trembled.

"Wa… em~"

Kaname begin nipping and sucking Zero's soft neck as a pair of hands crept up, sliding from his waist to his chest so skillfully caressing, feeling his body through the thin school uniform before it stopped and Kaname ran his finger and nails down Zero's chest in slow manner.

Zero muffled his moaned by biting his lower lips as not to let a sound escaped him but as soon as Kaname ran his fingers down his nipples, he let out a gasp.

"Ah!"

Kaname smirked.

Zero was feeling so much, he's trembling and twitchy. His reaction was so innocent; it sent Kaname's devilish side to dance around in merry. He felt like teasing Zero to tears. Zero seemed like he was so close to one too.

Seeing the expression, Kaname licked his lips, smirking. He suddenly grabbed Zero and whirled him around before capturing his delicious lips to engage in a deep kiss.

'_SLIDE!'_

"Kaname-senpai, are you in~!" the door to the room burst opened and walked in a blue eyes blonde with a happy grin on his face, only to gawk a second later when his eyes settle on his senpai.

Kaname-senpai was in a heat kissing session with another boy.

Aidou's silent caused confusion in his cousin so Akatsuki entered next. "What, Hanabusa? Is Kaname-senpai not in after al—" Akatsuki froze.

The scene in front of him was not something that Aidou witness. But… with someone on Kaname's laps, trying to catch his breath and Kaname's dark gaze, he knew that he and his cousin had just disrupted those two alone time. Akatsuki blued. This meant trouble. He just hoped his cousin shut his big mouth this one time.

"Kaname-senpai, you're GAY?!" Aidou suddenly exploded.

Akatsuki face-palmed.

_**To be continued… Sorry but I can't end it yet.**_

_**Review please…**_


End file.
